


Gypsy Tribe

by DipperPines320



Series: Harry Potter series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bottom Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperPines320/pseuds/DipperPines320
Summary: 4 year old Harry potter was sitting in his cupboard when his uncle roughly opens the door and drags him outside and into the back sit of the car, to scared to speak Harry sit in the back shaking with fear wondering what his uncle might do to him.after an hour of driving they pull up to a large clearing that was full of tents and caravans, this is where or story begins.~To find out more please read~~I don't own Harry Potter only my Oc's~~This is going to be a AD/MW/GW/RW/HG/PP Bashing~(Pairings)- Tom x Charlie, Harry x Draco, Fred x Omc x George, Omc x Omc, Omc x Ofc, Severus x Remus x Sirius, Lilly x James and finally William(Bill) x Ofc~Also, this is rated M so anyone under the age of 16 and up please don't read this book okay, but knowing you guys are just going to ignore this warning but if I get comments about how it's to sexuality, contains graphic depictions of violence, has strong language, and/or other mature themes I will ask you this question, "WHY'D YOU READ IT!" and this is me being nice okay, you have your warning so all you underagers get out of here, and for those who already know what their getting into well then welcome and enjoy! :)~
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Charlie Weasley
Series: Harry Potter series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539811
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Gypsy Tribe

In the dark of the night in the small town of Surrey, not a signal house you see is any different then the last. Everyone in this neighborhood was ordinary, not a signal person was different the men worked while the woman stayed at home cooking, cleaning and tending to their gardens. And the children weren't any better, the girls played with girls and the boys played with boys. And god help any child who was seen doing something out of the ordinary of things, because both them and the rest of their family would be seen as the freaks of their society and that they should either leave or be punished for their freakishness.

And in the house that sat in the center of the town, 4 Privet Drive that couldn't have been more true.

The inhabitants of the house were the Dursleys, they were your stereo typical normal ass (scuse my language) family, they were friendly and kind to everyone they met, but what people don't know is that once they are behind the closed doors of their house that's when their true colors reveal themselves as they try to beat the freakishness out of their 4 year old unwanted nephew Harry Potter.

Harry was left on their doorstep after his parents were killed by the dark lord, or as his relatives keep on telling him they died in a car accented that was caused by his drunken father who was yelling at his sluty mother, but even though they tell him this Harry knew deep down that it wasn't really true.

Everyday of Harry's life was nothing but a living hell, by the time he had turned two both his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had put him to work. Every morning he to make breakfast and after that his chores really begin, he to wash the dishes, do the laundry, sweep and mop the floor then go outside to mow the front and back lawn and after this is all done he has to pick the weeds in the garden then go back inside and start to prepare dinner.

But that was only the beginning because then the beating started, whenever Harry did something that his relatives deemed freaky (in this case everything) they would beat him, well it was mostly his uncle Vernon who did the beatings. What he uses to beat Harry with would even make the most evil person in the world look like a saint, because he would use whips, wooden beams and metal poles. (I warned you that it was going to be graphic, I have no control how what I type and what goes on in my head. :p) Harry's life was a living hell and it only got worse, but then one day something changed.

~Thursday March 29, 1984 - 11:23 pm, 4 Privet Drive~

It was late at night when it happened, and poor little Harry had been locked in his cupboard for two days without any food or water, and all because his uncle came back from work blaming him for losing his job. Once his uncle was done whipping his back he had been thrown in his cupboard without so much as any means of patching up his wounds.

So there he sat, back in searing pain while he silently crying from the pain while also wishing for someone to come and save him from this hell.

Just then loud thudding noise was heard coming down the stairs, this caused Harry to cease his crying and knew that the heavy footsteps belonged to his uncle and he was hoping that uncle Vernon was heading to the kitchen for a late night snack, but that wish was in vain because as soon as the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs his cupboard door was ripped opened and a large meaty hand reached in and roughly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the one place in the house that he felt relatively safe from his so called family.

Harry rightful screamed before his uncle gave him a hard slap to shut him up.

"Boy, you'll shut up if you know what's good for you." Giving his uncle a quick terrified nod indicating that he had understood, with an angry huff Vernon started to make his way to the front door dragging the scared boy with him.

"You cause nothing but trouble with your freakiness, I should've done this from the vary beginning." With that being said Vernon opened the back door to his car and tossed Harry in before shutting it and getting in the drivers seat and driving off in a hurry.

~3 Hours later~

And they we're still on the road, Vernon angrily grumbling to him self while Harry stared aimlessly out the window as if it was going to be the last thing he will ever see. Just then the car came to a stop, if Harry wasn't scared before he was now. His uncle quickly got out from the front seat and made his way to the back door, once there he throw the door open and dragged the scared toddler out. Once out Harry noticed that they were in a clearing, but this clearing wasn't empty, far from it actually because all over the beautiful clearing there were a multitude of different color tents and wagons. Harry was in aw at the sight but his uncle just had to ruin it.

"Hey you gypsy's! I'm looking for someone named Leo Atwood! I've got a deal to make with you!" Vernon's loud voice seemed to reach all over the large field, and from a bright blue and green tent a young man walked out, he was tall about 6''2' with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a red vest that had a gold trim and green harem pants (that is the name of them, trust me I looked twice) that were held together by a thin black ribbon.

"Mr. Dursley, what can I do for you this fine night?" The young man asked while having his arms crossed looking at Vernon in annoyance. But Vernon paid no mind, taking the toddler by the arm once again he roughly pushed the child forward causing said child to roughly fall to the ground with a thud. Seeing this the young man dropped his arms to his side looking at Vernon in silent shock.

"Well I'm here on business Leo, that business being that little freak there."

The young man now known as Leo just stared in disbelief while also couching his right hand trying to keep his angry in check. "What does this child have to with it?"

With an annoyed grunt Vernon begin to tell Leo everything that he thought made Harry the freak that he was, while this was happening Harry had sat up from his earlier face palm into the ground but instead of standing up he remind seated on the ground looking more miserable then he was since they got there.

"So as you see this little trouble making nuisance, has been causing nothing but trouble and we can't take it anymore. So I'm offering you a deal, since this brat is nothing but freak I'll sell him to for $200. So what do you say Leo, do we have a deal?"

Leo had his eyes closed for moment, before he did sometime that shocked both Vernon and Harry. He started laughing for what seemed like hours, which was starting to get on Vernon's nerves.

"What's so funny?!" This seemed to knock some sense into Leo because he had stopped laughing and stared at Vernon with a small smile on his face.

"What's funny is that you think I would stoop that low. Ivan, Aidan, please escort Mr. Dursley back to his car and make sure that he is a good mile away from the camp." Vernon turned around to fond two males behind him, the one on the left was 6''4' with red long hair that was in a low ponytail. He had wearing no shirt but he was wearing lime green pants, then there was the one right who was 5''3' with brown short hair and was wearing a peach colored vest and pants. They both took ahold of Vernon's arms and dragged him away while he was kicking and screaming.

Harry looked on in wonder before her heard someone walking towards him, looking up he saw it was Leo who was approaching; Harry starts to slowly back away from him, seeing this Leo stopped mid step before dropping down on one knee.

"Hey hey, it's ok little guy your safe here. I promise." The young toddler looked into Leo's trying to see if what he said was true, when he saw that he was Harry broke down crying. Seeing this Leo quickly got and made his way to the boy, once there he bent down and picked him up; frowning slightly at how the young toddler flinched when he was touched and how light he was.

Cradling him tightly in his arms, Leo made his way back to his tent with a now passed out toddler in his arms.

"I promise you nothing will ever harm you again, not at long as I'm here." With that they both retired for the night, unaware that their journey as a family had already began.


End file.
